The Legend
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: Henry was always bullied at school. He hated it. He hated having to hide who he was and pretend to be weak. He hated watching his best friend get hurt, being capable to stop it but not being able to, because he had to pretend. Waiting for the day when he doesn't have to hide any more. Would that day ever really come? - 4 Shot - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was listening to a song and some of the lyrics gave me an idea.**

 **' _What they don't know is_**

 _ **We got so much more than we show.**_

 _ **They only want us to think that they're stronger,**_

 ** _Now we don't have to pretend any longer_.'**

 **This story came from the idea. It's only a 4 chapter story and the chapters aren't all that long but I thought I'd put it out there for you guys to read. Let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Legend says that a nation of people exist for Earth's protection. That in the past, these people, with inhuman abilities and dragons fighting at their side, rose up when Earth needed them most, when the people of Earth were in danger and could not save themselves. Legend says that they are still around, that they remain hidden, waiting for the day when Earth needs them again. On that day they will rise up to save humanity from destruction.

The teacher slammed the book shut making her students jump.

"Of course, this legend is exactly that, a legend. The fascinating thing is that this is a worldwide legend, told the same to children by parents all over the world. Of course, the idea of people with special abilities and dragons is just absurd."

A bell rang out loud and clear, the students becoming more alert at the sound. The teacher sighed.

"Your homework is to research the legend and write an essay about your findings. I don't care how long it is so long as it's more than one page."

The students groaned as they stood up, the sound of chairs scraping the floor filling the room. Chatter built until conversation was the only noise that filled the air. The teacher sat back down and watched as the teenagers all left her classroom one by one. The only one who said goodbye as he left was the auburn haired boy that always sat at the back of her class.

"Henry!" The auburn haired boy turned to look down the hallway outside the classroom as he heard his name. He caught sight of a blonde head and smiled to himself.

"Hi Astrid," he replied as the girl fell into step beside him and they walked the hallway together.

"I can't believe it's finally half term already," Astrid said happily shoving her last book in her bag as she walked.

"I know," Henry replied with a smile. "I'm really looking forward to all the time I have to sleep."

"You lazy idiot," Astrid laughed as she playfully punched her friend in the shoulder. He feigned being hurt and pouted which only made her laugh more.

They were quick to exit the school and soon enough they were outside the school gates.

"Freedom!" Astrid yelled out, passers-by on the street giving her annoyed looks as they passed. The two teenagers just laughed. No one could ruin their good moods.

"Oi! Useless!" Except for him.

Looking up the two saw that ahead of them stood Scott. Their personal tormenter.

"Come on Scott," Astrid groaned. "It's half term! Can't we leave this for today and just get on with our holidays?"

"But we won't see each other for over a week," Scott replied with a wicked smile on his face. "I want to enjoy this."

The two friends looked around to see that Scott's friends had blocked the way out. Scott stepped forwards and pushed Astrid into the wall. She was cushioned by the backpack on her back but she still grunted in pain.

"Come on Scott!" Henry called rushing to her side. "You know she has a bad back."

"What are you going to do about it, asthma boy?"

Henry's hand curled into a tight fist. He could punch him. So easily. It would break his nose. He wouldn't feel bad. Scott deserved it. But he couldn't. He had to keep up the act. His father would never forgive him if he stopped pretending just to punch a bully. His hand slowly uncurled as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"That's what I thought," Scott said. "Useless," he muttered. He pushed Henry onto the floor and kicked him in the side. Henry groaned but continued to glare from where he lay on the floor. "Since it's half term," he continued, "I'll be kind and leave you in one piece. But once school starts again, they'll be trying to figure out how to put you back together again when I'm done with you."

Scott walked away, his group of friends following him quickly. Astrid rushed to Henry's side to help him up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied brushing the dirt from his trousers. "What about you? Is your back ok? That would have hurt me let alone you with your spine problems."

"I'm ok," Astrid replied with a smile. "Come on. Let's go before he decides to come back and make things worse."

Henry nodded and the two soon reached Astrid's street. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Henry carried on to his house, waving to his neighbour who stood outside feeding her cat.

"Afternoon Henry," she called to him with a friendly smile. "I hear it's half term now. I'm sure you're looking forward to the break."

"I really am," Henry smiled as he pulled out his keys and slotted them into the lock. "Have a good day Mrs Jones!"

He stepped inside the old townhouse and closed the door behind him putting the keys on the table and dropping his bag on the floor. Kicking off his shoes he headed straight for the sitting room and fell into his favourite armchair.

"So how was your day?"

Henry looked up to see his father, Steve, watching him from his seat on the other side of the room. The TV was on, rerunning a rugby match that the older man had missed. A black cat jumped up, curling up on Henry's stomach. He just groaned as he began to stroke the creature.

"That well, huh?"

"It was fine until Scott showed up," Henry muttered. The cat growled at the mention of Scott's name.

"What did he do to you this time?" Steve asked concerned.

"It doesn't bother me what he does to me," Henry replied sitting up in his chair, readjusting the cat so it was sitting comfortably in his arms. "I can take a hit. I'll live. It's Astrid that worries me. He pushed her into a wall. She already has a bad back. She doesn't need more pain than she already has. I just really want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I know, son," Steve nodded. "But you know what will happen if you do."

"They'll all see that I'm not normal, I know," Henry replied with a sigh. "I'm just tired of having to hide who I am all the time. I'm so much more than they think I am but I can't tell anyone."

"I know, son. Trust me, I understand exactly how you feel. But we need to stay hidden. Maybe one day you'll be able to show people who you really are, but today is not that day."

"I know, dad," Henry replied. The room fell silent, the only sound the TV playing quietly in the corner of the room. "We discussed the legend in school today," Henry spoke up after a few minutes had passed.

"Did you now?" Steve smiled as he spoke. "What did your teacher say?"

"That the idea that we exist is just absurd," he laughed. "I know it wouldn't be a good thing, but I hope a day comes when I can prove her wrong, just to see the look on her face."

Father and son both shared a laugh before settling into silent companionship as they watched the match playing on the TV, the cat purring in his sleep, both thinking a similar thought.

Would that day ever really come?


	2. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday. Four days into Henry's break and he was enjoying the extra sleep he got in the mornings. Eventually his stomach decided it was time to get up. The growling sound filled the quiet room.

Henry stumbled down the stairs in his pyjama bottoms, his untameable hair sticking in all directions.

"Hey Toothless," he mumbled to the cat that lay on the table as he grabbed an apple from the bowl that sat on the kitchen counter and headed towards the sitting room. Grabbing the remote and dropping into his favourite chair he turned on the TV and took a bite out of his apple. He flicked through the channels until he found the news channel. And then all he could do was stare.

He watched as someone's low quality video played on the screen. People ran screaming down the street. Parents scooping up their crying children to get away faster. What was most surprising was what they were all running _from_. Henry watched in awe as a giant, armoured robot stalked down the street behind them, a gun mounted in its shoulder.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see his father standing behind the sofa in his suit, paused halfway through tying his tie, staring at the screen. Picking up the remote, Henry turned the sound up on the TV so that they could clearly hear what the reporter was saying.

"-what people are beginning to call the ' _Robot Apocalypse_ '. Reports are coming in from all over the world. In every major city, large, armed robots are walking the streets. So far the amount of injured is too many to count. Emergency services are doing all they can but without safe access to the streets, there isn't really much that they can do. For now, for your own safety, please stay inside your houses and-"

"What do we do?" Henry asked looking back at his father. The man had given up on his tie which now hung loose around his neck.

"For now we wait and see what happens," he replied with a stoic look on his face, the footage playing on the TV never leaving his sight.

"But people are getting hurt," Henry replied, surprised at his father's response. "We should be helping them."

"For now we leave it up to the governments and their armies," Steve said looking his son in the eye, his expression showing he was taking the situation very seriously. "If they can handle it then there's no point in us getting involved. If it becomes clear that they can't handle the problem, then we'll step in. Until then, I'm going to contact the other Chieftain Tribes and find out exactly what's going on. I want you to keep an eye on the news and let me know when something changes." He waited long enough to see his son nod before heading upstairs to his study.

Henry turned back to the TV watching as the screen switched between footage from cities all over the world. He watched people running from robots in the streets of Manhattan. He saw children crying and afraid with the Eiffel Tower looming behind them. He looked at the destruction laying waste to Johannesburg. He wanted to turn the TV off as he saw the pain on people's faces in Shanghai.

He had to take a minute to walk away from the screen and into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. How were they going to survive this? He wanted to be out there helping people. He didn't like sitting around feeling helpless when he was able to help people. How long did his father and the other Chieftains want to wait?

He walked back to the sitting room to see the image had switched back to the reporter sitting behind her desk in the studio. Behind her was a photo of an angry looking man. He had dreadlocks falling across his face making his features difficult to distinguish, especially since the image was such low quality.

"This man, calling himself 'Drago' has claimed responsibility of the Robot Apocalypse. He claims that this is his way of ending world wars, by taking control of the world himself, no matter what means he has to use to do so."

"Dad!" Henry called up the stairs. It wasn't long before his father was standing in the sitting room beside him staring at the screen. They watched on in silence as the reporter continued to repeat what was happening to any viewers watching the newscast.

"I'll talk to the other Chiefs," Steve said after a few minutes had passed.

"How are they doing?" Henry asked.

"They're ok. As ok as can be. We've all made sure to account for all the clans in our areas. I'll make sure they're all aware of what's happening. I know you're anxious, son," Steve laid a hand on Henry's shoulder. "But we cannot rush into things. We need to be wise, not rash."

"I understand," Henry nodded with a sigh. "It's just hard to stand by and watch people getting hurt."

"I know," Steve replied. He patted his son's shoulder and headed back to his study.

The next day, Henry sat watching the news as he had been for the entire morning. He hadn't been able to sleep. Not when he knew what was happening in the streets outside his window. Toothless would wonder in and out of the room every now and then. Even the small, black creature seemed on edge and unsure of what to do with himself. It was then that the words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen. He sat up wanting to see what had changed. The scene changed to show a woman holding a microphone standing outside the Whitehouse.

"This is Nancy Brown reporting from the Whitehouse in Washington DC where the world's leaders have just held a meeting regarding the Robot Apocalypse. They have all admitted that none of their militaries have been able to fend off the worldwide threat and they have arranged a meeting with Drago himself to discuss what the next move is to save the Earth from further destruction."

Henry turned around with a worried look to see his father standing behind him staring at the TV with a dark look on his face. The man slowly turned to look his son in the eye.

"It's time."

Henry nodded. He stood up and followed his father to the kitchen. They both took hold of a different end of the table and lifted it out of the way. Pushing the chairs aside they rolled up the rug that sat on the floor to reveal a trap door in the floor. Grabbing hold of the latch, Steve pulled up the trap door that lead to the basement. Henry dropped down and tugged on a piece of string that hung from the ceiling turning on the light. He stepped out of the way as his father dropped down beside him.

They both looked around at the walls covered in weapons around them. Henry turned towards a sleek black and brown, armoured, leather suit that lay on one side of the room. He quickly began putting it on, tightening the straps so that the suit fit his body perfectly. He then turned to the wall where his duel swords hung. He was about to take them down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Steve in his full Chieftains outfit, something Henry had only ever seen him wear two or three times. He held out a gleaming set of duel swords with black, leather bound grips.

"These belonged to your mother. They're made from Gronkle iron so they'll cut through anything. I know she would want you to have them." Henry took them carefully into his hands and smiled gratefully before sheathing them on his back.

The two grabbed the ladder that lay on the floor before climbing back up into the kitchen. The trap door slammed shut and father and son both took in a deep breath as they realised that the day that they had been preparing for their entire lives had final arrived.

"Drago is currently based in Japan so Chief Oswald and the other clans in Tokyo will be handling him. Our job is just to help as many people as we can. Take out any robots you can and try to keep the casualties down. I need to contact the other clans here in London to make sure they all know what's happening. I'll join you out there as soon as I'm satisfied that all the clans are informed."

Henry nodded and started walking towards the front door as Steve made for the stairs to head back up to his study.

"Oh, and son?" Henry turned. "Make me proud." He nodded and turned towards the front door. He took a deep breath.

"Here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry stepped outside his house, his mind running over strategies and contingencies. But as soon as he took a look at his street all that left his mind. Five houses down a robot had managed to corner a group of people. They all look terrified as they stood with their backs against a wall. But on the other side of the street, another robot stood, pushing a group of children into a corner. The youngest was crying, the oldest trying to comfort him. In that moment Henry saw red.

He unsheathed his swords from the scabbard on his back and started stalking towards the robot. It must have had a built in sensor because as soon as he had reached a certain distance the robot turned towards him. He watched as the gun mounted on its shoulder repositioned so that it was trained on him.

Henry took a deep breath as he heard the gun start to fire. He watched as the world slowed down around him. In reality, he knew it was him that was speeding up. He watched as the first bullet flew through the air towards him. He reacted by instinct, the sword in his right hand raising up to deflect it. The sword in his left hand rose up in time to deflect the second bullet. He watched each bullet approached, either using a sword to deflect it or dodging if he was able.

Then he started running. Still deflecting the bullets as he ran, he was soon right in front of the robot. Pushing off from the ground with all the strength in his legs he leapt right over the robot, heights unattainable by a normal human. While in the air he swiped at the mounted gun chopping it clean off, sparks flying from the exposed wires. Landing on the ground behind the robot he spun quickly before the machine had a chance to react, plunging both swords through its metal shell. He pulled his swords up inside the machine and twisted before pulling them out. He watched as the giant hunk of metal fell to the ground motionless.

Henry turned to see the four boys who had been cornered staring at him gaping like fish. He rolled his eyes and sheathed his swords before crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"What are you doing outside? Go on, quickly." The three younger boys continued to stare but the oldest clearly understood. He pushed the younger boys and Henry watched until he saw them disappear into a house at the other end of the street.

He heard a metallic sound behind him and grabbed his swords as he turned just in time for the robot that had cornered the adults to start firing at him. He noticed it's much larger size and panicked slightly at the sight of the three extra mounted guns that were preparing to fire on him. He briefly wondered how exactly he was going to get out of this when he heard a whistle fill the air. He smirked. He loved that sound.

The robots sensors obviously picked up the presence of a second threat as a low beeping was heard just seconds before a ball of fire struck the machine blowing it up. A black dragon landed beside Henry and he smiled, scratching its head thankfully.

"Thanks, Toothless," he said with a smile. "Now go on, bud. You stick to the skies while I stay on the ground." The dragon huffed and took to the skies, gone as quick as he came. Henry turned to face the shocked group of people staring at him with wide eyes.

"Go on," he called out to them. "Get inside before more come!" They didn't need to be told twice. They all took off in separate directions down the street, disappearing into different houses. All except for one woman who approached Henry.

"Henry?" she asked, a look of awe on her face.

"Mrs Jones," Henry sighed, thankful that she was ok.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I'll explain everything later, Mrs Jones, but for now, please get inside where I know you're safe."

The woman nodded and with a reassuring smile she jogged off to her house and was soon through the door.

Henry turned wondering if he should head to Astrid's street to see if she was ok when he noticed that a large group of robots were making their way towards him. He sighed, readjusting his grip on his swords, before taking in a deep breath and preparing himself for what was coming.

Once the robots were close enough they opened fire. He had never moved so fast in his life. He stood his ground deflecting the bullets until he noticed a pattern in the robots. Once they had run out of amo, they stopped firing for approximately three seconds to reload. That was plenty of time. He waited until just the right moment before sheathing one sword, keeping the sword in his right hand to deflect the bullets. With his free hand he pulled a dagger hidden in his suit and threw it at the mounted gun on the robot that had stopped to reload. The gun was sliced clean off and the robot stood with no weapon.

Henry repeated the strategy over and over until the robots in front of him were all defenceless. It was then that they began moving forwards. He pulled his second sword out in time to deflect the blow that the first machine tried to deal him. They were trying to hit him, bash him or crush him. He fought hard to keep them off, chopping off an arm here and an arm there, stabbing as many as he could hoping to slice through an important circuit or motherboard.

Then he felt something press against his back. Dread filled his stomach as he realised that one had snook up behind him. He was done for. But then nothing happened and he realised that he was actually fighting back to back with someone. The few glimpses he caught of an axe made him realise that they were Berkian like him.

They both fought back to back until all the robots around them were down. The they both turned around. And stared at each other in shock.

" _Henry_?!"

" _Astrid_?!"

"You're Berkian?" she asked him, her axe hanging limp in her hand.

" _You're_ Berkian?" he asked her sheathing his swords on his back and looking at her properly. She wore an armoured red top with armoured brown trousers and a Berkian female warrior's skirt over the top.

"But what about your asthma?" she asked him.

"It was a lie to get out of P.E. I take it that you don't actually have any problems with your back?"

"Also a lie," she admitted. The both looked at each other for a few seconds before the both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I never knew my best friend was Berkian," Henry said with a grin. "I'm guessing Astrid _Thompson_ isn't you're real name."

"Astrid Hofferson," she smiled.

"Wow," Henry muttered in surprise. "The Hoffersons are a a strong clan." He looked up to see another wave of robots approaching and stopped Astrid just as she was about to speak. "Whatever it is you're about to say, maybe you could save it for later." He pointed behind her and the grip on her axe tightened.

When the wave approached, the two fought side by side. They're complete trust in each other allowing them to fight in perfect sync. They're movements appearing as if they were dancing around each other as they fought. But the numbers were too many.

"There's too many of them, Henry," Astrid panted as he slashed another machine. "What do we do now?"

"Don't worry," Henry replied slicing through another arm. "I have a friend." He then whistled loudly earning a confused glance from Astrid. Soon enough another whistle was heard in answer, this one louder. It was followed by a series of explosions that wiped out the remaining robots around them. Astrid started in awe at the dragon that stood beside Henry, her friend scratching his chin.

"You have a dragon?" she asked amazed. "But only members of Chieftain Clans have dragons."

"Well, my name isn't Henry _Smith_. It's Henry Haddock."

"But the Haddock clan is the original Chieftain Clan," Astrid muttered, her eyes wide. She looked towards the dragon who was watching her with a curious look on his face. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Toothless," Henry replied with a smile. Astrid reached out and he let her scratch side of his head. Then a scream ripped through the peaceful moment causing the dragon to raise his head and growl. Henry sighed.

"Shall we, Hofferson?" he asked, gesturing to the direction the scream had come from.

"Lead the way, Haddock," Astrid replied.

And with that the three of them took off to help the people of their city as much as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry groaned as he heard his alarm. He reached out to hit the snooze button, accidentally breaking the damned clock by accident. He pulled his pillow over his head trying to forget the world existed for a while. And then he heard his phone ringing. Reaching out he picked it up and noticed that the stupidly bright screen claimed the caller was Astrid. He grunted into the phone as he answered the call.

"They said no," he heard Astrid say from the other end of the line.

He had just woken up and his mind wasn't yet working properly. He tried to figure out what she was talking about but ended up resorting to making a confused grunting sound. He could practically hear her eye roll.

"To being home schooled. My parents said no. I spent all weekend begging them." Now he understood. Someone had filmed the two of them fighting and it had been all over the news. Anyone who knew them would recognise them. They were both anxious about going to school.

"I didn't even bother," Henry replied, finally finding his voice. "At least we don't have to do this on our own. We have each other."

"I guess," was all he heard in reply. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." And with that she hung up on him. He lay staring at his phone in confusion for a while. Astrid could be very strange sometimes.

He eventually managed to get up and wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. He stepped through the door to find his dad cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning, son," Steve said with a jolly look on his face. He turned around with a plate of bacon and eggs and placed them down on the table. He took one look at his son and shook his head. "Why do you insist on sleeping without a shirt on? It's nearly November, for Odin's sake."

"I get hot in the night," Henry replied with a shrug, getting started on his eggs. "Apparently it's a 'side effect' of being bonded with a dragon. Especially when Toothless decides to sleep on top of me in the middle of the night." At the mention of his name, the dragon in cat form strolled into the kitchen, leaping onto the counter and stealing a piece of bacon before running off out the door. Steve just stood shaking his head at the retreating form of the black creature.

Just as Henry was finishing up his breakfast the doorbell rang. Father and son exchanged a look. Lately a lot of reporters had been hanging around the house. It was annoying but they both took delight in slamming the door in their faces.

"My turn," Henry said standing up and heading to the door. Opening it a crack he was surprised to see that the only person standing on the other side was Astrid. He opened the door fully with a confused look on his face. He didn't even have to ask why she was there. She looked a bit surprised at seeing him shirtless but shook it off quickly and answered the question he was thinking before he could say a word.

"I decided that if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right." And with that she pushed past him and into the house. "Morning Chief," she called as she walked past the kitchen and up the stairs, Henry behind her shrugging at the questioning gaze from his father. Once they got to the top of the stairs she stopped outside his bedroom door gesturing for him to go inside and telling him to get dressed.

Henry stood staring at her for a while trying to figure out why she was in his house. After her pointed look turned into a glare he decided it was probably safer to just do what she told him to. He turned to go into his room when she grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned to see what she was looking at and saw his Dragon Mark on his upper arm. He had always kept it hidden so she had never seen it before.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" she asked, her finger tracing the markings across his skin.

"Tattoos always signify rank," Henry replied simply. "From what I've heard about your dad I'm sure he has one."

"He does," she said not taking her eyes off the mark. "He always refers to it as his Warrior Mark. I always thought he was just joking." Henry smiled with a slight shake of his head.

"My dad has a Chieftain's Mark. When it's my turn to take over from him, I'll have one too. This one is a Dragon Mark. It means I'm bonded with a dragon. I technically hold the rank of Dragon Rider. I've had it a few years now."

Astrid nodded finally letting go of his arm and stepping back. She looked up at him expectantly and he headed into his room to change into his uniform. He opened the door when he was done and she took a step forwards and started tugging at his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"You look like a nerd. Which I guess was fine before when everyone thought you were, like me." She left off rolling up his right sleeve and turned to his left arm. He took a moment to notice that she didn't look like she usually did. Her hair was usually pulled back tight in a pony tail but it was now in a braid. Her sleeves had also been rolled up and she wasn't wearing a school tie. The most noticeable difference was that instead of wearing the school trousers as she usually did, she wore a skirt with leggings underneath.

Next he felt her tugging on his tie and he realised that she was loosening it so that it hung loose around his neck. She stepped back for a second, looking him up and down before stepping forwards and untucking his shirt from his trousers. One more look and then she was running a hand through his hair. He looked at her in question.

"You don't look like you with neat hair," she laughed. "Now go look in the mirror." He did as he was told and stepped towards the mirror. He was quite surprised at the difference her few tweaks had made. She was right. Before he hadn't really looked like himself. He looked like the weird kid that sat at the back of the class that had been bullied for years. But now he looked, and felt, more like himself. She was definitely right about the hair.

"So," he asked her with a pointed look. "Are you satisfied now?"

"I am," she laughed. "Now, let's go. I want to get this day over with and the longer it takes to get there the more anxious I'm going to feel." She turned around to walk out of the room and almost tripped as she caught sight of the cat that sat watching her from the doorway. "You have a cat?" she asked looking at him confused look on her face.

"Actually, he's not a cat," Henry replied. She looked at him like he'd gone mad and he grinned. "This is how Toothless hides." Her eyes widened in realisation and looked down in surprise at the cat that was now rubbing himself against her legs.

"Your dragon looks like a cat," she stated, more to herself than anything else. Henry just smiled and scooped the 'cat' up into his arms.

"Yes, he does," he said, scratching the creature under the chin causing it to start purring. "Now, shall we go?"

Astrid nodded and they headed downstairs, Henry leaving Toothless in the kitchen and saying goodbye to his father. They left the house laughing at the sound of Steve yelling at the dragon to keep away from his bacon.

School was a nightmare. Almost like that nightmare where everyone stares at you while you're naked. Except that they were fully clothed. It was still just as awkward though. Somehow, they managed to get to their last class but that was the one they dreaded. P.E. The one class that they both shared with Scott.

They headed into the separate changing rooms and both put on a white t-shirt, jogging bottoms and jacket as was their P.E. uniform. Stepping out of the changing rooms they both walked to where he class was assembling on the other side of the gym. They could both hear Scott from where he sat on a bench, surrounded by girls.

"I was completely surrounded and I had no idea what I was going to do. But then my faithful dragon swooped down and took out all the robots surrounding me so I was left to take out the last two robots and save all the children in the orphanage." The girls around him all gasped and squealed. Henry and Astrid just exchanged a look. Was he serious?

"Sounds like you had an exciting week, Scott," Henry said as they stopped in front of the group.

One of the girls in the group turned to face them with an excited look on her face. "Scott is one of the Legend People too," she said with a slight giggle. That's what the public had taken to calling them. The 'Legend People', because of legend. It was kind of embarrassing really.

"You hear that Useless? I'm one of the Lengend People," Scott said, his chest puffed up with fake pride. Anyone in earshot looked at him in surprise. Henry and Astrid just shared a look. He didn't know. The girls all had looks that showed they were wondering what Henry was going to do. He just winked at them with a mischievous smile and turned back to Scott.

"Really? Wow. So what clan are you?"

Scott's prideful look dropped, replaced with slight panic. "The clan...the...the clan...of the north," he finished weakly. Henry and Astrid exchanged a look. The clan of the north? Really? Astrid could see what Henry was doing so she continued.

"Wow, the clan of the north. That's an impressive clan," Astrid said, feigning surprise. Henry was about to say something when their teacher decided to make himself known.

"Astrid! Henry!" They both turned around. "Since it's obvious that you," he pointed to Astrid, "don't have a problem with your back, and that you," he pointed to Henry, "don't have asthma, the head called your parents for an explanation. Once they explained why you lied, the head decided that you too should have your own set up for my lesson. So, we have you set up over there with everything you need." He gestured to a corner of the gym were a large mat was set out and an array of sparring sticks in all different sizes were perched off to the side.

"Wow," Astrid muttered. "Thanks." Their teacher smiled and looked like he was about to say something else when Scott spoke out.

"Why do they get their own section?"

"Shall we give a demonstration, Henry?" Astrid asked with a smirk. Henry nodded and the two headed off to the mat, everyone else in the room following to watch. Henry picked up a long staff and Astrid picked up two short sticks. They stood opposite each other before Astrid lunged, making the first move. The two of them fought back and forth, moving at impossible speeds and performing feats that were clearly not human. After a few minutes they both stopped, Henry's staff at Astrid's neck and Astrid's sticks crossed at Henry's midsection.

"So, we'd both be dead," Henry stated. They both let out a laugh and took a step back, lowering their weapons. They turned to see the looks of those watching, ranging from surprised to impressed. "Hey, Scott," Henry said as he looked at the fear across the other boy's face. "Didn't you mention a dragon in your story earlier?"

Scott looked like he was about to deny it but one of the girls spoke up before he could. "Yeah, he did," she said with a smile. Scott glared at the back of her head.

"I just wondered what your Dragon Mark looks like," Henry said. Astrid stood beside him trying not to laugh at the panic on Scott's face.

"My what?" Scott asked quietly.

"Everyone with a dragon has one," Henry replied. "It looks like this." He took his jacket off to reveal the dragon tattoo wrapped around his arm. Eyes bulged, especially Scott's. He started stuttering and Henry gave him a look. "I think you have something you need to tell everyone Scott."

All eyes were on Scott. He started to say something but at Henry and Astrid's glares he shut his mouth and sighed.

"I'm not one of the Legend People," he admitted, his head hanging low. The girls all gasped and stepped back away from him with disgusted looks on their faces. Henry and Astrid nodded and turned to get back to their sparring session.

"How did you know?" They turned back to see Scott watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Only Chieftain Clans have dragons," Henry stated simply.

"What's a Chieftain Clan?" Scott asked.

"Originally the Chieftain was the head of the village," Henry replied. "He was the one in charge of running the village. Now, since we're all so spread out, there is a Chieftain from every area, chosen from their specific family line, or Clan. Only those from a Chieftain family can have a dragon."

"And how did you know I wasn't?" Scott asked.

"Because there's only one Chieftain Clan in London. And it's mine." Scott's eyes widened slightly.

"Also," Astrid stepped in. "No Berkian would call himself one of the 'Legend People'. That's just embarrassing." With that they both walked off to finish their fight leaving a room full of surprised people behind them. Why had they been so worried. That felt good.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the idea. I know the whole 'Robot Apocalypse' part wasn't greatly thought out but my whole idea was based around the idea of Henry having to hide who he really was and then being able to show everyone who he really is.**

 **So, let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **For those who follow Dragonborn, I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry. I just got this in my head and couldn't focus on Dragonborn so I decided to write this out in hopes of getting it out of my head.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
